Narcotic
by Watch Hound
Summary: “I must be dreaming, there is no other logical explanation.” He kept staring at the person on his bed, who replied with a haunting voice, “Maybe, maybe not, it’s irrelevant, anyway.” Yaoi, R&R.


Narcotic

This is dedicated to HikariSapphire; because she has a fabulous story.

Yaoi, not my thing, but I was willing to give it a shot, and voila; here you have Narcotic a Yaoi songfic with the lovely Ryou X Yami no Bakura pairing.

I wrote this after my exam French and Geography, luckily for me, they let us the afternoon free. Instead of studying Maths, which I can do Saturday and/or Sunday, I wrote this quick fic.

As you maybe not know, I didn't pick this couple however, if you leave me some friendly reviews, I may do more of these, maybe.

Sum: "I must be dreaming, there is no other logical explanation." He kept staring at the person on his bed, who replied with a haunting voice, "Maybe, maybe not, it's irrelevant, anyway." Yaoi, R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Narcotic from Liquido

* * *

The temperature in the boy's bedroom was freezing, the oak wood door was firmly locked, protecting Ryou from any possible intruders, but was unfortunately incapable of holding Ryou's imagination out of his head. A few of his snow white hairs peeked from under the white covers, which were keeping the boy warm. His sweet chocolate eyes were closed, he was shivering and shaking, sweat dripping from his forehead, lips trembling slightly. 

In a split second he jolted up, his chest rose violently, his brown eyes were widened at full extent, throwing the white blankets of his body, he suspiciously eyed his bedroom. The mahogany dresser stood in front of the queen-sized bed, it's varnish glittered ever so lightly in the almost invisible rays of the moon. The light barely made it into the room, thanks to the closed dark blue curtains, a little peephole let the moon rays enter. He got up, his body still shaking do to the impact of his horrible dream.

"Why do I always dream these things?" He thought feverishly, a few droplets of sweat rolled down his temple, it was cold. He shuddered of the contact with the ebony wooden floor, the nerves of the planks traceable. Ryou rubbed with the palm of his hand all his tiredness away, he blinked and directed his gaze to the full-length mirror, the fake-gold framing shined dully. Ryou rethought his dream or "nightmare" like he called it.

These sequels of dreams started a month ago, when Kaiba's tournament was brought to an end. Every night the same thing happened, and he would wake up, terrified by his own mind. Lust and desire were powerful emotions, and it was very important to keep them locked up in the deepest, most secretive place of the heart. Ryou wiped a few sweat droplets of his forehead, groaning he eyed himself warily but fully awake. His orbs widened to extremes when he saw on his bare chest the golden Sennen ring, the object that carried his fears and desires.

The think cord around his neck was cutting his skin, hurting him but that was the least of his worries. His hand unconsciously touched the cool metal, he smiled oddly. "Great," he muttered softly, "I'm going bloody crazy." His psychiatrist already told him he was slightly schizophrenic, hearing voices that weren't there. His slim fingers grabbed the circle-formed item, the triangle with the Sennen eye was illuminating and lighting up the dark and suddenly terrifying room.

Ryou kept smiling and rubbed his temples, he looked back into the mirror, he saw two reflections, one of himself and the other from… "Hello Ryou, missed me?" His head shot at the person on his bed, a small smile on his face. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, Ryou took a deep breath, his brown orbs concentrating on his second self. Yami no Bakura was sitting on his bed, one leg over the other, a venomous smirk gracing his features. He then crossed his arms in front of his chest, encircled with black and dark purple shadows, licking his face.

"I must be dreaming, there is no other logical explanation." He kept staring at the person on his bed, who replied with a haunting voice, "Maybe, maybe not, it's irrelevant, anyway." Ryou gulped, his face paled a bit, "W-why are you here?" Yami no Bakura laughed, the icy laugh echoed in Ryou's ears. "I know it's not of my normal ways, little mortal, but I'm here to thank you." Ryou putted a hand on the wall, the green wallpaper looked black thanks to the darkness, balancing himself, Ryou softly and obviously scared asked, " Why?"

"Don't you know? Let me refresh your memory." Yami no Bakura stood up, his body shadowed, Ryou could barely make out his clothing. He inched closer, every step he took, made Ryou's heart go faster, Yami no Bakura's white hair was dully hanging on his shoulders however, his eyes were sparkling with an unknown intensity. Before Ryou could move, Yami no Bakura had already put his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Ryou glanced fearful at his other self, within a second, Yami no Bakura's lips were on his own, Ryou quickly gave in, after noticing his attempts for freedom were futile.

_So you face it with a smile_

_There is no need to cry _

_For a trifle's more then this_

_Will you still recall my name_

_And the month it all began_

_Will you release me with a kiss_

Ryou's brown orbs looked tenderly at his darker self, while he was gently sucking his neck. He smirked with every little kiss, Ryou's pale skin turned a nice red, making Yami no Bakura laugh. "Little Ryou, do you remember now? One month ago, it had begun, and it starts every night again." Ryou turned his head, a shameful fantasy filled with unlocked passion and desire made Yami no Bakura return. He wiped the crystalline tears away, sniffing a bit.

Yami no Bakura let him go, his eyes filled with disgust, but the smirk remained. "Well, I didn't ask you to cry. I asked you if you remembered." Ryou nodded, his brown orbs downcast, Yami no Bakura snorted dryly, "Cat got your tongue? Answer me!" Ryou's head shot up, his mouth slightly open in awe, the familiar feeling of fear taking over again, "Hai."

"Good, tell me, if you got the guts. Did you ever thought about what would happen, when you so sweetly released me?" Ryou shook his head, the hairs on his neck stood up, he started to shiver again. "Baka." Yami no Bakura spat, but nonetheless he smiled on a very frightening way. He putted his hands on each side of Ryou, preventing him from escaping, he softly purred in Ryou's ears, "You are such a sweet drug, you know that? I don't think you do. It doesn't matter."

His lips crashed down on Ryou's once again, while Ryou was in a daze by the information he received and the actions he saw and felt. His head was a whirlpool of thoughts, but somehow it was actually enjoyable. How could he interpret this? He formulated it as intoxication of sorrow.

_Have I tried to draw the veil_

_If I have- how could I fail ?_

_Did I fear the consequence_

… _dazed by careless words_

_Cozy in my mind_

_I don't mind_

_I think so _

_I will let you go_

Yami no Bakura was tormenting him, with sweet kisses and foul words, mingling with each other in a ballad of fear, lust and pain. Ryou let him do whatever he desired, paralyzed with terror, he couldn't retaliate at all. After a tongue twisting kiss, Yami no Bakura halted with his attack and stepped around, his piercing eyes looking at everything in the room. Snorting once in a while, he eyed Ryou, every fiber in his body tensed. The black and purple shadows blending in easily with the room, the feeling of suffocation wasn't helping Ryou at all.

Yami no Bakura almost growled when he saw the person in front of him, the same person that overwhelmed him with lust and passion but also with the most terrible form of disgust. The person that made his mind go soft, like the drug cocaine would do. A few white hairs fell into Ryou's face, Yami no Bakura wiped them away, his icy fingers brushed upon the soft skin of the boy. He would let him go if he had to. Fortunately, he hadn't and Yami no Bakura loved to hunt him in dreams, at least until the effect Ryou had on him, worked out.

The stench of pain suddenly hit Ryou, he felt how Yami no Bakura's nails were drawing thin lines on his cheeks, the shadows were like chains around his hands. With an invisible force, he was dragged to his bed, while Yami no Bakura just smirked, the pleasure was utmost visible, any attempts to escape were futile. His dream, the one he hated and secretly loved, became true, in every aspect.

_Now you shaped that liquid wax_

_Fit it out with crater cracks_

_Sweet devotion my delight_

_Oh, you're such a pretty one_

_And the naked thrills of flesh and skin_

_Would tease me through the night_

"_Now I hate to leave you bare_

_If you need me I'll be there_

_Don't you ever let me down"_

The shadows were encircling the bed, the sudden collision of hate, rage and passion ended, leaving the two boys alone in the bed. Ryou with a dazed smile of pure bliss on his lips, Yami no Bakura with a venomous smirk. None of them dared to move an inch, fearing to end their beloved position. Ryou's head lay on Yami no Bakura's chest, his white hair sprawled all over it. Ryou's eyes were closed, one arm around Bakura's waist, the other on his chest. Yami no Bakura however, was fully awake and very aware of his present position.

"How does this weak boy, this…" Words failed him, but he nonetheless continued poisonously in his dangerous mind. "How did he make me go berserk and discontinue my original plan?" His dark brown eyes glared on his lighter self. Ryou's breathing was shallow, indicating he was sleeping. Yami no Bakura groaned, the Sennen ring enlightened, the pins on the circle stood straight, again the shadows were licking his face. Only this time, he faded away, letting Ryou's head fall onto the mattress, he stirred but slept through it.

The shadows went away, taking their master with them, awaiting for the next night to come, when they will strike again. The room became more inviting again, the green wallpaper turned from black to grass green, Ryou's smile didn't falter, his chocolate eyes closed, trying to imagine Bakura's face again. The atmosphere in the room became less guarding, all the bad influences disappeared. However the door failed in it's mission.

_Dazed by careless words_

_Cozy in my mind_

_I don't mind_

_I think so_

_I will let you go_

_And I touched your face_

_Narcotic mind from lazed Mary-Jane_

Ryou finally awoke from his slumber, yawning he stretched himself, expecting to see Yami no Bakura's angry but lustful face. He blinked, and rubbed with his fist in his eyes, trying to make the vision less blurry. Nothing, only him and his furniture, the only things left, except for his burning hunger for more. Yami no Bakura was gone, like a vampire is before dawn. Ryou sighed in disappointment, maybe he was dreaming, maybe his fantasy now went ballistic instead of the normal; thank you for saving my life. Ryou knew that the fact shouldn't bring such an imagination with it.

Softly Ryou whispered his name, hope smeared into it, and faith, something what was totally out of the question when it considered the spirit of the Sennen ring. "Bakura?" The little hope he had was totally vanished. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that regret would come, but he rather be tormented by lust then by isolation. Ryou felt worthless, he supposed that it really was a little fantasy, that his perverted mind created, maybe now he would finally rest normally again. Somehow, he felt depressed by the thought. He whispered Yami no Bakura's name again, and again. The same silence being his answer, time and time again.

_And I called your name_

_Like an addict to cocaine_

_For the stuff he'd rather blame_

_And I touched your face_

_Narcotic mind from lazed Mary-Jane_

The golden object around Ryou's neck was shining heavily, he forgot about the item. Ryou touched the cool metal again, his hands petted it on a disturbingly loving matter. "Ryou, I think you accepted my humble thank you?" He smiled when he heard that haunting voice again, knowing that he was carrying Yami no Bakura with him all the time. Soft whispers invaded Ryou's mind, all the same word, all on the same despising but somehow husky voice, "Ryou."

In the dark soulroom of the Sennen ring, two persons stood, both the same, but both different at the same time. Yami no Bakura's penetrating glare at Ryou, made him shiver, although the sweet smile on his face never faltered. "I'm getting addicted to your punishment, Bakura." Yami no Bakura winced a bit at the name, but smirked at his lighter self. He nodded and turned around, saying on a bitter tone, "I hate you." Ryou's smile became wider. Their conversation ended, Ryou was back in his room again, softly saying,

"I know, Aishiteru too."

_And I called your name_

_My cocaine_

_I don't mind_

_I think so_

_I will let you go_

* * *

Good, Bad? Anyone, please tell me what you think and review. For once in my life I'll accept flames. Oh yes, do you think the song fitted? 

Explanations:

Hai: Yes

Baka: Idiot

Aishiteru: I love you

Thank you all again, I really appreciate it, this is my first yaoi-fic, do you think I could have a career in this particular pairing?


End file.
